Vera Nair
Vera Nair (formerly Chloe Nair), also known as the Perfumer, is a survivor available for purchase after completion of the prologue. She is one of the 25 playable survivors added to Identity V. Rumor Backstory A famous perfumer from Grasse. After years of searching, she received inspiration from a mysterious perfume recipe and created 'Euphoria', a perfume that helps you to forget about your worries. Unfortunately, the aroma doesn't last long enough. She has no other choice but to go to the source of the formula and find a way to improve it. Hopefully, the owner of the manor can help her to relieve all of her worries. Appearance Vera has a petite build with a peach skin tone. She has black eyes. She has long, brown hair tied into a large half bun. She dons a slightly torn violet and indigo dress that has a small golden chain with two small bottles attached to it. Her dress is splattered with multiple substances. She wears a pair of black gloves and stockings along with a pair of navy blue shoes. Her most prominent feature is her veil, a black veil that covers half of her face and is adorned with multiple small flowers. She has a mole located under her left eye. External Traits Euphoria: The Perfumer sprays some Euphoria perfume and enters an immersed state. She is able to remember her condition and position at that very moment. While the skill is active she can choose to forget what has just happened and return to the moment when she sprayed her perfume. As the maker of this perfume, she can use this item more than other survivors. Blackout: The Perfumer often wears Euphoria. If she has a blackout and fails to calibrate a cipher machine, calibration progress will be reduced 3 times as much as normal characters. Special Physique: The Perfumer is very sensitive and doesn't like the smell of medical equipment. Healing time is increased by 30%. Potential Trait -None- Deduction Targets All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path. After deducing Objective 10: Choice, Perfumer's 'Worn Clothes' costume will be unlocked. Full Conclusion The Vera that we know in game is not actually Vera, she is her twin sister named Chloe Nair. Chloe and Vera were born in the French commune of Grasse, the two having an unbreakable sisterly bond. Vera was revered by the community; Chloe, on the other hand, was seen as strange for her talents in perfumery. The people of Grasse made comment after comment on how strange Chloe was, not only for her odd talents, but for her personality. Her father tells her that if she ever wants her work to be appreciated, she must cease her weird and comical endeavors. Vera, unable to understand why people were treating her sister so poorly, stood unwaveringly by Chloe's side. Vera's kind treatment and her willingness to listen, understand, take her seriously, and support her in everything she did was something Chloe was so grateful for. There truly was nobody who would know her better than her sister. One day, Vera opened a perfumery in her own name utilizing the recipes that her sister created. The shop was a huge success in the industry, attracting the attention of everyone, but before Vera could explain her intentions to Chloe, her sister killed her in a fit of resentment and distrust. Chloe assumed the identity of Vera Nair, dousing herself in the fame and fortune of the shop that should have been hers. As for Chloe, nobody cared about the disappearance of that ridiculous girl. Chloe was ecstatic with all of the attention until she falls upon Vera's diary where her true intentions were written; she opened the shop to help her sister's work get out into the world with a positive reputation before she would hand the business over to Chloe. Vera wrote that she knew Chloe might not want her help in this way, but she was willing to take the risk regardless. The cold realization of the fact that she had killed her own sister, the only person who would ever truly love and understand her, soon hit her. Chloe fell into a depressive state - the pain and guilt being unbearable - and dedicated her life to perfecting Euphoria, a perfume with memory altering qualities, trying to forget everything that happened. The saddest thing for Chloe was she understood that she had become so comfortable in Vera's identity that she could never return to the person she used to be. Gameplay The perfumer can spray Euphoria 3 times. When sprayed, she will be given a small amount of time to move. Her perfume acts as a timestamp, as she will be able to teleport to the location she sprayed her perfume and be in the state she was in when she sprayed it. This comes in handy when jumping from two-story buildings, if being closely pursued by the hunter, or if trying to save a teammate while the hunter is nearby. If she fails a calibration while decoding, the current decoding progress will be decreased significantly. She takes longer to heal than other survivors. She is considered part of the kiting class. Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original - The original costume. Everything looks so natural. * Worn Clothes - All the clothes are super tattered. Was it only a game they have been through? * Wild Bluebell - The dew-laden azure wind bells are clear in the morrow, clear as the start of a year. * Manners - Memories fade with time and meld, giving rise to melancholy. Ah, it's better to let the past remain forgotten... * Elegant Giraffe * Melancholy * Agave * Maple Red * Moon Maiden - As the last Jade Rabbit's most devout servant, her unshakeable faith makes her proud. * Fatal Affection * Sands of Time * Caged Butterfly * Madame Coral * Tonight Or Never * Potion Master - A mysterious and enchanting Potion Master who holds the position of a lecturer in the sorcery academy. But where does allegiance lie? * Fragrant Powder - What color would be left if the fragrance starts to disappear? * Ivy * Conundrum * Crimson Bride * (TBA) Accessories * Expert Detective * Confident Detective * Gemini * Sea Snail * Gathering Water * Iris * Milk Carton * Beneath the Rose * (TBA) Pets * Blue Butterfly * Phonograph * Silent Alarm Clock * Observer * Miss Nightingale * Chomper * Shiba Inu * Mr. Whiskers * Flesh Devourer * Alexander The Great * Lifelong * (TBA) Graffiti * Muse Mark * Perfumer - Animal * Lucky Survivor * Call of the Abyss II (Graffiti) * Festive Fragrance * Perfumer - Gray Shadow * Flower Hairpin * (TBA) Emotes * Agree * Hurry Back * Confused * Hush * Advance * Shout * Provoke * Lie Down * Dance * Throws Snowball * (TBA) Standby Motions * Default * Look * (TBA) Trivia *She hates the smell of certain medicines and medical equipment. *She is of French descent. **She hails from Grasse, a commune in France renowned for being 'the world's capital of perfume'. * The name of her perfume, Euphoria, means a feeling or state of intense excitement and happiness. * She is 27 years old. * She was born on August 25. Links * https://youtu.be/MupwbWYVReM (Video Introduction on the limited S1 Essence 3, S costume, Madame Coral) * (TBA) Gallery 50def7a96839229ee40ea6a2c3b624ba.jpg|Vera Nair's official artwork. 300px-Perfumer.jpg|Vera Nair's official illustration. 5e56e940eadb59a7191cc14ea97140c69bbc23dar1-323-308 00.gif|Vera Nair when using her perfume. Category:Survivor Category:Female Category:Survivor Category:Female Category:Survivor Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Survivor Category:Female Category:Contain